Ivory
) | birth_place = Inglewood, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = San Juan Island, Washington | billed = Seattle, Washington | trainer = Mando Guerrero | debut = February 13, 1999 | released = July 22, 2005 }}Lisa Mary Moretti is an American retired professional wrestler. She is best known for her time with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE, previously the World Wrestling Federation) between 1999 and 2005 under the ring name Ivory. Biography Ivory showed that she was one of WWE’s most passionate competitors during her career, and because of her incredible drive, she will be honored with induction into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2018. After a turn in GLOW, the infamous women’s promotion that inspired the popular Netflix series, she left the sports-entertainment world for close to a decade. In 1999, Ivory arrived in WWE to help even the odds for Mark Henry & D’Lo Brown in their rivalry with Jeff Jarrett, Owen Hart & Debra. It wasn’t long, though, before she broke out on her own and captured the WWE Women’s Championship on two occasions, even defeating Hall of Famer The Fabulous Moolah for the second. During WWE’s in-your-face Attitude Era, Ivory aligned herself with the buttoned-up Right to Censor group, which sought to put an end to the more off-color aspects of the era. She did her part to further the group’s cause, capturing her third Women’s Title, this time defeating Hall of Famers Lita, Trish Stratus and Jacqueline in a Fatal 4-Way. Ivory continued competing in WWE through 2005 while taking on other roles, becoming a trainer on season 3 of WWE Tough Enough, as well as an announcer and host on WWE programming. In 2018, she can add another accolade to her resume: WWE Hall of Famer. - WWE.com Other media Ivory has appeared in nine WWE video games. She made her in-game debut at WWF WrestleMania 2000 and appears in WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role, WWF No Mercy, WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It, WWF Raw, WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth, WWE 2K17 (DLC), WWE 2K18 and WWE 2K19. Ivory appeared on the San Juan Community Theatre's production Chicago as Velma Kelly. Personal life Moretti was born In Los Angeles, California and raised in Inglewood, California She has three siblings: two brothers and one sister. She studied public relations at the University of Southern California (USC), and she was a cheerleader for the Los Angeles Express of the United States Football League in the mid-1980s. Prior to beginning her career in wrestling, Moretti worked as a make-up artist for the cosmetic brand Revlon. After leaving WWE, Moretti began working in the landscaping industry. Moretti also worked with her niece to help the pet population affected by Hurricane Katrina. In addition, Moretti volunteered for an organization called Best Friends Animal Society, which is a no-kill animal shelter (a shelter that does not euthanize to control animal populations) in Utah. She also worked with her local animal shelter on San Juan Island in northwestern Washington, where she has resided since 2000. While working at the shelter, she met her eventual business partner Jessica Ray, with whom she opened Downtown Dog in 2007. The facility is an animal daycare, as well as a training, grooming, and cat boarding company located in Friday Harbor, Washington. In June 2007, they expanded the business to include veterinary care and later the Bow Wow Bus, which takes the dogs on outings. Moretti has taken classes to learn how to groom animals and now grooms them as part of the business. Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Federation/WWE ** WWF Women's Championship (3 times) ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2018) Category:WWE Alumni Category:1999 Debuts Category:2005 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:Ruthless Aggression Era Category:Attitude Era Category:Managers/Valets Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:Tough Enough Trainers Category:WWE Hall of Fame